


A Reunion to Remember

by AmandaKalexWayhaught



Series: Star Wars:The Kalex Anthology. [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Battle, F/F, Jedi Kara Danvers, Kalex, Lesbians in Space, Lightsabers, Mandalorian Alex Danvers, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Reunions, Star Wars: Sequel Trilogy Ignored, The Mandalorian Darksaber (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaKalexWayhaught/pseuds/AmandaKalexWayhaught
Summary: Alex and Kara have just reunited but Alex finds herself in trouble and Kara is the only one who helps her leading the pair on the run; but first they must escape Mandalore.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Star Wars:The Kalex Anthology. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there
> 
> Here is 2nd part of the series, I hope you will enjoy it.

Reunions are meant to be a joyous occasion but for Kara and Alex, well their reunion was thwart with danger. 2 seconds after their reunion they were grabbed by Mandalorians from the same clan as Alex; Clan Dan-Vers. Alex and Kara had no idea what they were walking into or where they were being taken until they arrived in the chambers of Alex’s parents. Alex screamed as her eyes landed on the sight before her, Eliza and Jeremiah laid on the ground slain and the Darksaber lay beside them.

Alex argued that it was not her that killed her parents but the witnesses to her argument with her parents before she had left as well a holo-recording from the security revealing her using the Darksaber to kill Eliza and Jeremiah had all but sealed her fate. Kara was on trial for slaughtering 4 Mandalorians outside and the holo-image showed the evidence. But Lillian’s plan backfired on her with trying to prosecute Kara, Lena stood as Kara’s witness and alibi because at the time, Kara was with her delivering Sam’s message.

_ Flashback: _

_Lena was in her chambers alone with her thoughts, she heard Kara had arrived and was waiting for the Jedi to deliver her beloveds message. Knocking on the door Lena looked up and smiled as she jumped to her feet, the door hissing as it opened. Slowly a figure in blue jedi robes and a red cloak walked into the chambers, the door sealing shut behind her. Pulling back her hood Kara smiled at Lena before handing her the holo-disk “You’re beloved asked me to deliver this”_

_Beaming as she took the holo-disk into her hand Lena moved to the terminal and inserted the holo-disk into the slot. A light shined as the holo-image of Sam in her Jedi robe appeared in the middle of the chambers, a smile on her lips “My beloved, I am sorry I am unable to see you in person but I am being sent to Naboo, so I will as Kara to deliver this message to you to let you know that I am thinking of you and I look forward to seeing you again my beloved”_

_Looking to Kara with a smile, Lena nodded her head “Thank you Kara” she whispered. Kara merely smiled in return as she nodded her head in return and sat down to talk before the pair had gone for a walk through the city._

Presently:

Kara and Lena’s walk and conversation was witnessed as well as caught on the security feed much to Lillian’s chagrin, the only one without an alibi though was Alex. Though Kara argued that Alex had only just returned from a from a job when Eliza and Jeremiah were killed but of course that argument didn’t help. It was argued that Alex still had plenty of time to take the Darksaber and slaughter her family.

Soon Alex was marched into the cells until she was to be put on trial and Kara was free to go back to Yavin 4 but instead she didn’t. Hiding out in the lowest area of the city Kara watched as the last transport back to Yavin 4 left without her. She couldn’t just leave Alex behind in a cell, there was something more going on. The dark side tainted the chambers where Eliza and Jeremiah were slaughtered which meant only one thing.

The Sith had returned.

Making her way through the lowest depth of the city, Kara found the entrance to the cells where Alex was being held. A Mandalorian was standing guard outside leaving Kara little options, there was only one entrance and he was guarding it. Looking at the Mandalorian guarding the door Kara looked around for something to use when she nodded her head before turning around and making her way around the side.

There was another way in.

Alex in the meantime was sitting in her cell, feeling naked without her armour which had been stripped from her now. Wearing cargo pants, a shirt and boots Alex sat there lamenting on everything that was happening. Her parents were dead and she was accused of killing them, now she regretted publicly defying them in the past. Burying her face in her hands Alex became worried about the Darksaber which was no doubt back in the vault ready to be handed over to the Lut-Hors.

Something that Alex didn’t want see happen.

Then there was Kara, Alex wished before that it wouldn’t be Kara that the Jedi sent but now that the blonde was here; Alex wished to see her again. Leaning back in her seat Alex closed her eyes as Kara’s smile remained the only thing keeping her spirits up, keeping her from totally breaking down about her parents. Kara’s smile was the only thing keeping Alex sane right now.

As she sat there Alex heard movement coming from the stairs followed by a solid thudding down and a body hitting the ground. Rising to her feet Alex watched the door of her cell as it opened with a hiss and Kara stepped inside carrying her armour. Dropping the amour onto the floor with an exhausted sigh Kara leaned against the wall for support “Okay, you got 5 minutes to get into your armour” she said.

Alex smiled happy to see Kara again, grabbing her helmet Alex set it aside before looking at Kara as she picked up various pieces of her armour “You can get into a lot of trouble for this?” Alex warned.

Looking back at Alex with a chuckle Kara nodded her head “No doubt but I can’t leave you rotting in this cell for a crime you didn’t commit” she answered.

“Do you know something?” Alex asked as she grabbed her Beskar cuirass and slipped it on.

“I do, the dark side taints the chambers where your parents were murdered” Kara answered as she poked her head outside the door to keep an eye out.

“Which means what?” Alex asked confused as she grabbed her weapons and slipped them into her holster.

“Meaning, your parents’ murderer is a Sith Lord” Kara answered as she looked back at Alex “You ready?” she asked “Because we need to get out of here” she said.

“Not yet” Alex answered as she grabbed her jetpack and slipped it on before grabbing her helmet “We need to get the Darksaber” she explained.

Kara looked ready to argue before she fell silent, knowing it was no use to argue with Alex “Fine, we’ll go and get it” she relented.

Alex slipped on her helmet and soon they left the cell.

Making their way back to the Clans home, Alex snuck inside and made her way to the vault whilst Kara kept a watch outside. The clan was out mourning the loss of Eliza and Jeremiah leaving the home completely empty. Making her way to the vault where the Darksaber was being kept Alex dialled in the combination only to find the Darksaber was gone. “Are you looking for something?” the familiar voice of Maggie Saw-Yer spoke up.

Alex turned to see her once betrothed holding onto the Darksaber, the dull hum of the blade filling the silence as Maggie stood there wearing her red Mandalorian armour. Alex glared at Maggie and the Darksaber “Maggie, I didn’t kill my parents… you know that” she said.

Shaking her head Maggie sighed “Doesn’t matter what I believe Alex, what matters is that the evidence says you killed them” Maggie said as she pointed the tip of the Darksaber at Alex “Now please, return to your cell and await your trail” Maggie urged.

Standing there and shaking her head Alex braced herself, not having her Beskar spear on her to protect her “I can’t do that” Alex said.

“Then so be it” Maggie said before advancing on Alex who braced herself ready for a fight.

But before Maggie closed the gap, the sound of a lightsaber igniting and Kara dropped down between Alex and Maggie.

The green blade of her lightsaber illuminating their surrounding.

“Sorry, but Alex isn’t going anywhere but with me!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation for the Darksaber.

Alex watched as Kara and Maggie squared off against one another, circling one another slowly with their eyes fixed on each other. Alex didn’t like where this was going, she didn’t want a fight breaking out. Soon though Maggie lunged at Kara with the Darksaber, Alex’s heart leapt to her throat as she watched with bated breath as the green blade of Kara’s lightsaber met with the Darksaber with a fierce crackle.

Alex moved to the door and watched for members of her clan as the 2 squared off, Maggie swinging the Darksaber violently with Kara blocking. Flashes erupted as the 2 blades clashed, sparks erupting as the blades connected violently. Kara remained on the defensive as Maggie continued her attack, bringing her blade back Maggie used her gauntlet to fire her flamethrower.

Leaping away from Maggie as the Mandalorian drew her blaster with her left hand, Kara deflected to blaster rounds back at Maggie who grunted as the rounds hit her breastplate. Looking back at the fighting pair Alex watched as Kara and Maggie engaged in another fierce fight to the death their blades clashing violently. Locking their blades together Kara thrusted her hand out towards Maggie.

Maggie let out a loud cry as she was thrown back hard by the force and slammed into the wall behind her. Groaning painfully as she struggled to her feet Maggie winced as Kara advanced slowly on her “Drop that Darksaber… now!” Kara demanded. But Maggie had no intention of listening to Kara, gripping the Darksaber tight Maggie lunged at Kara again only this time it was met with Beskar steel.

Kara and Maggie shared a look before looking to Alex who was holding the Beskar steel “Kara, go watch the door” she pleaded. Knowing there was no use in arguing Kara deactivated her lightsaber before she turned and walked out, ignoring the sneers of Maggie Saw-Yer.

Looking at her once betrothed Maggie scoffed “She’s lucky you stepped in” she said.

Alex shook her head “She’s a jedi Maggie, you’re lucky I didn’t let her kill you” Alex gripped her spear tight “You have no claim on the Darksaber”

“Your father chose me” Maggie argued.

“But you didn’t earn it in battle” Alex said as she gripped her Beskar spear tight.

“So be it, I will earn it… starting with your head” Maggie lunged at Alex.

** In the meantime: **

Kara was standing outside looking out for the Mandalorians from clan Dan-Vers, but she was worried about Alex. She was tempted to going back inside to help Alex but knew that this was something that Alex needed to do herself. Standing by the door Kara leaned against the wall as she waited for Alex.

** Yavin 4: **

Alura charged through the Jedi Temple on Yavin 4, passing by the rows of statues of Jedis of the past from Yoda to Luke Skywalker and more. She needed to see J’onn because it was urgent, she had overheard some Jedi talking about a situation on Mandalore. Worried about Kara; Alura wasn’t going to stand by and wait for J’onn to come and tell her, no she was going to go to him.

Barging into the Jedi Council chamber Alura watched as the Jedi council fell silent with J’onn looking at her as if he had been expecting her. Looking at his fellow council members, he nodded his head signalling to leave him and Alura alone. Slowly one by one the council members rose from their seats and one by one walked outside.

Watching as the door sealed behind the last council member Alura turned her gaze back to J’onn “What is going on J’onn?” Alura demanded as she placed her hands on her hips.

J’onn rose from his seat and he moved around the room slowly “It appears Kara has provoked an incident on Mandalore” J’onn explained.

“Kara would not do that!” Alura argued, unwilling to believe the lie that came out of J’onn’s mouth.

“The leaders of Clan Dan-Vers has been murdered as well as members of the clan, Alex Dan-Vers has been charged with murdering her parents” J’onn explained as he ran his hands over his head “But Kara has helped Alex escape” J’onn revealed.

“Kara has her reasons for doing what she did” Alura argued.

“Of course, her feelings for Alex Dan-Vers” J’onn replied before looking at her “Are you going to tell her, about who you are?” J’onn asked as he looked at her.

“No… I’m not” Alura replied “And neither are you” with that said she stormed out not wanting to continue to talk about it again.

J’onn made his decision soon after… Kara was on her own.

** Mandalore: **

Back on Mandalore Alex and Maggie continued their fierce duel as Kara waited outside for the fight to finish, hearing the sound of jetpacks overhead being drowned out by alarms. No doubt to Kara’s mind that it was discovered Alex had gone missing from her cell. Looking up at the sky and seeing the Mandalorians coming towards her, Kara stepped back inside and made her way down to the vault.

** Alex: **

Alex and Maggie circled one another, the Darksaber humming softly as Maggie gripped it tight with both hands whilst Alex gripped the Beskar steel. Soon Maggie lunged at her and Alex brought it up to block, the sounds of the spear and the Darksaber colliding echoed throughout the chamber as Alex and Maggie battled violently. Alex was on the defensive as Maggie lunged and struck with the Darksaber. Leaping off the floor there was a quick burst from Alex's jetpack and she launched over Maggie, using both her Beskar gauntlets as well as the spear to fight.

Maggie fiercely lunged at her, swinging the Darksaber trying to catch Alex off guard but Alex was still on the defensive, bringing her gauntlet up on her left arm to block the Darksaber before moving to attack. Thrusting the spear out Alex caught Maggie in the gap in her armour, piercing her side causing Maggie to cry out in pain as she stumbled back. With Maggie wounded Alex went into attack, punching Maggie in the jaw before swinging the spear causing Maggie to lose her balance.

Seeing her chance Alex swung the spear again and this time catching Maggie's right eye causing Maggie to release the Darksaber. Seeing the now deactivated weapon being thrown into the air Alex grabbed it when it came back down before reactivating it, the dark blade erupting from the hilt and aimed at Maggie's throat as Maggie lay there.

Arriving outside the vault Kara was greeted by the sight of Maggie laying on the floor, her right eye was cut and the Darksaber was safely in Alex’s hand. Kara looked back upstairs hearing movement coming their way. Grabbing her deactivated lightsaber hilt from her belt and moving to the wall, the green blade igniting and illuminating the darkness around her.

Thrusting the green blade into the wall, Kara began to move the blade around, slicing a hole into the wall. Looking the wall Kara was carving Alex looked down at Maggie before knocking her out. Deactivating the Darksaber Alex moved to Kara’s side and pulled out her blasters as Kara continued to slice into the wall. The sound of heavy footsteps drawing nearer to them.

Pulling the blade out, Kara thrusted her hand out towards the circular hole she had made, she pushed the cut piece from the wall and set it down “Come on” Kara said as she grabbed Alex’s hand and they climbed out of the hole and vanished into the street. Alex and Kara ran through the city with the Mandalorians closing in on them, the pair heading to the spaceport where Alex’s ship was waiting.

Kara had no idea… that she was now alone.

The Jedi Order… has left her out in the cold.


End file.
